1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to a light emitting device module, and more specifically to a light emitting device module that includes a light emitting device package and a printed circuit board, wherein assures easy heat radiate of the printed circuit board on which the light emitting device package are mounted.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, light emitting diodes (LEDs), as a representative example of light emitting devices, are semiconductor device functioning to convert electric energy into light. Such light emitting diodes advantageously emit less heat, have longer lifespan, faster response time, and higher stability and are more environmentally friendly than conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lights, incandescent lights, halogen lamps, and other discharge lamps. The light emitting diodes utilize chip type semiconductors differently from conventional thermal or discharge type light sources.
In the case of a light emitting device module including a printed circuit board on which light emitting device packages containing light emitting devices are mounted, measures to dissipate heat generated by the light emitting devices packages within a limited space of the printed circuit board are required.
In particular, due to the fact that the printed circuit board is typically mounted in a slim display apparatus having a limited area of vents in consideration of aesthetics, the printed circuit board has difficulty receiving a cooling device and frequently suffers from an increase in temperature because of heat generated in the display apparatus.
Recently, studies to improve heat dissipation radiation properties of a light emitting device module including a printed circuit board have been progressed.